


What he'd do to me

by Jiminiie_23



Category: Real life/AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiie_23/pseuds/Jiminiie_23
Summary: Now spread those legs for me babygirl
Relationships: Reader×crush
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

He could fuck me day and night and I'd let him, I wish he could fuck me all the time.


	2. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All thought provoking and inspiring for my amazing readers

We walked up the stairs and through the empty hallways of the building, passing door numbers until we reached his room. Door after door, numbers climbing, the excitement building. If only he knew how bad I wanted him.

He pushed the door open and the scent of his room rushed through my nose making me feel high. I stepped in as he began putting stuff down and I closed the door behind myself and locking it after. I took my shoes off and left them at the door next to his and placed my bag down right next to it, turning my phone on silent and following him into the kitchen. Watching his shadow crawl across the floor behind him. If only he'd watch me crawl across the floor like that.

His shoulders are so muscular and manly I can't help but imagine running my nails along the shape of them. He continues to walk through the apartment and we end up on the couch. He leans over and puts his hands on my thighs, one slowly moving towards the center of the both of them. I lean forward and kiss his lips, they're so perfect. He doesn't know how bad I want this...


End file.
